gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/A Day In The Life of JamesonOTP
Introduction So I thought it would interesting to show you guys what a typical day for me is like. I was inspired by a blog by Wikia staff where they showed a day in the life at Wikia. So here's what a normal day for me is like. Work I wake up every morning and force myself to go to work. It's not so bad but having to be up before daylight is a little hard to get used to. Then I ride into work with my friends Marshall and Ashley to this fine establishment here: 2012-05-07 13.05.57.jpg|Business Hours 2012-05-07 13.05.00.jpg|Lollipop Sign 2012-05-07 13.06.59.jpg|Drive Thru 2012-05-07 13.07.18.jpg|No Deliveries! 2012-05-07 13.03.11.jpg|My Beloved Front Line 2012-05-07 13.08.30.jpg|How Quaint 2012-05-07 06.23.12.jpg|The Break Area Where I Spend 30 Minutes Everyday 189202_10150108954816516_622316515_6506631_1906150_n.jpg|On Our Annual MDA Fun Day Fundraiser We Get To Pie Or Bosses 148660_445728216515_622316515_5483682_4686232_n.jpg|And Other Days We Just Find Black Widows In The Grease Caddy Then, when you do a really good job and get a 100% on a Mystery Shopper Stop, you get your name in lights...or at least the small town fast food version of that: 2012-04-21 14.13.26.jpg|Great Job Indeed, Justin :-) 2012-04-22 13.57.42.jpg|Yep, That Was Me ♥ After Work So after work, sometimes, we have shopping to do. There are few places to choose from. We have three corner gas stations, a Piggly Wiggly, a Family Dollar, and a Dollar General. So, we're forced to be ghetto and shop at Dollar General. Lol. Can't help it, it's a VERY small town. 2012-05-07 13.09.04.jpg|That Shopping Center Across From My Job Is Practically It 2012-05-06 14.14.54.jpg|Ever Have Trouble Finding Something? Yeah, So Does Marshall 2012-05-06 14.16.11.jpg|Yay! Ashley Found It! 2012-05-06 14.15.26.jpg|Now We Head To The Front To Pay 167073_481140801515_622316515_6046176_1570118_n.jpg|Then You Find Things Like This...SMH Then it's time to head home....and pass miles of the most countriest country you have ever seen. And such a small town that only has three stores has 5 churches. Imagine that. Logic? Must be the reality of growing up in the Bible belt. (I'm Christian, btw). l (9).jpg|My Old High School...Not A Good View But It's Massive 2012-05-06 14.23.11.jpg|Only In The Country... 2012-05-06 14.23.24.jpg|And The Corner Store At the End of the Road I Live On 2012-05-06 14.23.55.jpg|Yes...Only In The Country...SMH 2012-05-06 14.23.36.jpg|The Church On My Road...It's Massive and Expanding 2012-05-06 14.24.26.jpg|Another Church On My Road But You Can Barely See It At Home My love my home...we have all kinds of beautiful country creatures (but we call sometimes call them "critters") running around here. Such as: 254720_10150243946911516_622316515_7576978_2859511_n.jpg|Very Tiny Baby Frog 269723_10150218013036516_622316515_7305564_4233550_n.jpg|Yes, That Is An Endangered Box Turtle...Had To let Him Go (Illegal) Then I return to the comfort of my awesome room, which I love VERY, VERY much: L.jpg|Kinda Old Pics...TONS MORE Glee Merchandise Now L (8).jpg L (7).jpg L (5).jpg|I Now Have Like3-4x As Many DVDs Now...They Are My Vice L (6).jpg|Some Of The Books I Love To Read L (4).jpg|Oh No! You Found My Star Wars Shrine! >.< NERD! L (3).jpg L (2).jpg L (1).jpg 2012-03-05 16.29.02.jpg|Oh My Glee :-P 06.jpg 05.jpg 04.jpg 02.jpg 01.jpg Then after a few household chores, some FF writing, graphics work, and chat with my friends, I cook supper. Like this for example: 297946_10150311269161516_622316515_8085039_101139235_n.jpg|My Homemade Bagolgi...My Korean Aunt Passed Down The Recipe To Me Then at the end of my day, I crawl into the comfort of my queen sized bed and Glee throw and pillow: 298385_10150265485951516_622316515_7785951_152263_a.jpg|My Mercedes Throw and Rachel Berry Pillow ♥ And that is a day in the life of JamesonOTP! Hope you enjoyed. :-) Category:Blog posts